


Sans AUs Oneshits

by SadisticGlitchBitch



Category: Sans AUs - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bad Sanses | Nightmare's Gang (Undertale), Caring Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Childhood Trauma, Crack, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Oneshot collection, Parental Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Romantic Fluff, Sanscest - Freeform, Sanscest Multiship, Star Sanses (Undertale), Trauma, Violence, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadisticGlitchBitch/pseuds/SadisticGlitchBitch
Summary: Because I can't spell, it's oneshits and not oneshots.Just random things I felt like writing, I dunno.Hope you enjoy!Slow updates because motivation is the same as trying to find a needle in a haystack.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. The Biggest Con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since literally nothing but Dream's positive arrows can hurt Nightmare, he can't really be hurt.   
> So what happens when Nightmare is depressed, and is the kind to do self-harm and have suicidal thoughts? He can't harm himself. He can't do anything, but to cope with it.   
> Cope with it alone, to not worry his five precious, idiotic boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ Warning : Attempts of self harm and suicidal thoughts.
> 
> _For this oneshot, Passive!Noot and Corrupted!Noot the same skeleboi, and Error is in the gang._

Nightmare smiled, watching over his boys from the window of his room. Killer, Dust, Horror, Cross, and Error were all outside in the backyard of the mansion, bundled up and playing about, throwing clumps of snow at each other. They were trying to hit each other in the faces and pile snow in Horror's cracked skull. Even though most of the snow went out of his broken eye socket, all of them were cackling with laughter.

Their happiness practically radiated like a beacon of light. It was strong, and it was hurting Nightmare. But he didn't mind - he had already gotten used to feeling the overwhelming amounts of both positivity and negativity when he had become corrupted. When he had eaten the apples back in his AU, Dreamtale, he could feel the positivity and negativity more strongly than before the apple incident. Perhaps it was a side effect of the corruption - he still hadn't figured that out yet. He didn't really like going through his memories, and either ways, he didn't want to see them. It'd just trigger his trauma.

A sigh escaped from the dark skeleton. He gazed at his friends - his _family_ \- before turning away from the window as he closed the curtains. He got a feeling that the sun would shine brighter, and he didn't particularly enjoy the sunlight. It kind of.. stung, to put it simply. Not like the kind of pain when Dream managed to get a hit and embed a few of his positivity arrows into Nightmare. No, it was more like.. the kind of pain when you accidentally stab your foot against something solid.

Nonetheless, Nightmare did not enjoy bright lights, and that was final.

When he made sure that all of the curtains were closed, he sighed again and slumped down in his chair, resting his arms on his desk and laying his head down. He was tired from yet another restless night.

As much as it sounded weird, he had nightmares. Despite being the guardian, or embodiment, of negativity, he could not control dreams, nor nightmares, for that matter. All he could do was enter them and talk with the dreamer if he'd like, making them able to lucid dream if they were aware enough to know he wasn't a part of their dream. Maybe some other stuff, but he forgot.

His nightmares weren't exactly... nightmares. They were more like night terrors? Nightmare was sure they were just more terrifying versions of memories when he had been a... a weak, pathetic skeleton.

He was kind of glad that he wouldn't be able to turn to his passive form for a very long time. If he did, he'd be on the brink of death and dusting away. At least, his passive form would be gone, if he was almost in his corrupted form in time. And he needed to preserve his passive form, so he could try to heal himself wound by wound when he was alone and sure there wouldn't be any interruptions.

The turning back into his corrupted form was slow and painful as well, so he rarely tried to heal himself. Thankfully, the goop from corruption hid the wounds and scars well. It was also pretty thick and made him seem a couple inches taller than he really was. And the cool thing, as Nightmare liked to think, was that everything but his twin brother's arrows would melt into his goop. It was like quicksand, swallowing up whatever landed in it.

But it also had its cons.

They were mostly cons for Nightmare. For one, if any Sans saw goop left in their AU, they'd immediately think that he had been there. Terrorizing and killing monsters, tearing apart families, being evil and bad. Playing the role as villain.

But the goop wasn't even his. He made sure that none of it dripped onto the ground. Sure, there were some days and times when the goop started dripping like a hole in the roof on a rainy day, but most of the time the goop didn't really stain anything.

Besides cloths, but that was a different story for a different time.

The goop was probably the remains of Ink's paint as he went through AUs.

That wasn't the biggest con, however. An inaudible sigh escaped Nightmare, and he stared down at his goopy arms. He sat there, silent, before slumping down on the floor in front of his desk.

The biggest con was that he wished he could just dust already but couldn't.

He could try to cut himself when he was in his passive form, but that form already had so many marks and scars from his former bullies... He didn't think he'd be able to stare at his arm for five minutes just to cut himself.

Suddenly turning passive, the goop fell off and sizzled into a hazy, grey smoke. The smoke cleared, revealing a scarred, white boned skeleton with a bloodied purple tunic and a worn out, rusty golden crown.

It was Nightmare. Just without the goop.

Scars littered his body, literally every inch of his bones covered with bruises, unhealed scars, wounds... They were everywhere, from his arms to his legs. But the worst one was his skull.

The left side was cracked like Horror's, but instead it was broken and cracked all the way to his eye socket and looked more like a poorly made bowl.

 _Those bastards,_ he thought, seething as he gingerly touched the edge of the hole. _Everyone was such an asshole.. I wish they would've died more early on by some natural cause, but I had to kill their stupid ass..._

A quiet groan escaped him as he remembered that his skull was basically a sea of his black, toxic-like goop. It dripped down from the hole, like the condensation of an iced glass of water. Like the tears rolling down a crying face like his. 

Just thinking of his broken skull made him sick to the bone. 

Nightmare forced himself up on his unsteady legs and made his way towards one of the hand mirrors he had left on his bookshelf. Hesitating, he looked into it and almost felt like throwing up his nonexistent guts. 

He looked incredibly hideous and broken. 

"What did I do to deserve this?" he whispered, voice cracking. His vision began to blur from the tears that were starting to form. He blinked them away, shaking his head. 

He wouldn't cry just because of something this stupid. 

... 

He shouldn't cry. 

Everytime he cried, cried tears and for help, the bullies only mocked him and beat him up even more brutally while laughing like it was a comedy show. After that day.. well, he wasn't sure when he last openly cried in front of others. 

Realizing he was starting to talk to himself about stuff his former bullies did to him, he snapped back into reality and placed the mirror away. 

"Don't you fucking dare cry," he muttered quietly to himself as a reminder. It sort of helped him to talk to himself. Especially to the diary he had before Dreamtale was destroyed. "You can't cry. Crying.. they said crying was for the weak..." 

"Goddamnit!" he yelled. The yelling turned to hissing as he recognized the feeling of the corruption taking over. "Shit..." 

A scream escaped him, but it was inaudible. The pain was unbearable, like millions of knives being stabbed into him and dragged deep down. He fell onto his knees, his back to the door, as the corruption fought to take over his body. 

Minutes passed, maybe hours. He wasn't sure. When he started breathing normally again and could see only through his left eye, he let out a breath of relief. Corruption had won, like usual. 

"Why can't I just fucking die already?" 

He could've sworn he had heard a few gasps, but he shook his skull. It must've been him gasping in pain, mistaking it as someone else's. He must've been hallucinating again. 

"Wonder if it'll work this time," he murmured, opening the second drawer in front of him. Seconds later, he found a rather large kitchen knife in it that had never been there before. "What the-? Whatever.." 

He rolled up his sleeve and stuck his arm out. The knife hovered above his arm, hand trembling visibly. What if it actually worked this time? Then what? 

Nightmare inhaled, then exhaled. "One more try... if it doesn't work, fine...." 

And without a second moment more of hesitation, he plunged the knife deep into his arm and let go of the handle. 

But it brought no pain. Just the feeling of a needle being stuck in him. The goop swallowed the knife up like a snack, and the knife melted. Melted into nothing as it became a part of the goop. 

The guardian let out a silent scream of anguish. It didn't work. Nothing worked. He couldn't cut himself, not unless he wanted to dust his original form and be stuck with only his hideous corruption side. 

His hands went to his mouth and skull as he bent over on the floor. Tears began to stream down his face as he let out another silent scream. 

He was in so much pain.. it was literal **_hell._**

There was no way to let out his pain and agony. He couldn't inflict it to himself or others. If he inflicted it to others, that would surely just draw the Star Sanses's attention and lead to another fight. He was so sick of fighting them over something so worthless. Ink wouldn't even listen, being the stupid squid he was. Dream had given up on him, accepting the fact that his brother "would never return and that he was now a literal monster". And Blue.. well, sweet, kind Blue didn't need to know anything. 

And he couldn't bear to think of taking it out on his boys. He already had accidentally hurt them multiple times before, and he certainly didn't want to make the same mistakes again. 

If he inflicted pain on himself while he was passive, he would dust in a matter of seconds. Besides, he was already in pain in that form due to his wounds, and the corruption would just take over before he was satisfied. 

The only way of letting his emotions out was tormenting monsters and AUs, killing them while also trying to keep the balance between positivity and negativity. 

"Why can't I just die? Everything and everyone would be so much better without me," Nightmare whispered, shaking as he cried. He bent over until his face almost touched the floor. "But I can't. I can't, otherwise Dream would dust too. Or he'd have to maintain the balance week by himself... I can't do that to my younger twin. I'm so pathetic. I can't even cut myself. I can't even harm myself because of the corruption. And.. and the gang...." 

It was eerily quiet, he realized. There was no screaming outside, no laughter, no nothing. Just the muffled sounds of sobbing. He forced himself to stand up on his shaking legs and walk over to the windows, opening the curtain slightly. His boys weren't there, but all the footsteps led to the inside of the house, which meant... 

"M-momma..?"


	2. Karaoke Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the gang helps their 'dad' confess through a song.

It was another Karaoke Night for the Bad Sanses. Every Saturday, they would stay up all night just to sing songs and have fun. To relax from fighting the Star Sanses and spreading negativity and destruction around the Multiverse. Just to relieve their stress and worries, even if for a few hours. 

Surprisingly, but also not, Karaoke Night had been Error's idea. After a few months he had started living with the Bad Sanses, he had noticed that the gang was.. stressed out terribly and that during their free time they were never truly spending their time carelessly and having fun. Because of this, they lacked the energy and stamina for when they had to fight. So he talked to his boyfriend in private and proposed the idea of a Karaoke Night. They both agreed to surprise the gang that cold, rainy Saturday evening. And the boys, no doubt, became excited for every Saturday to come. 

And now here they were, having their weekly Karaoke Night. 

_"It seems like we've been losing control,"_ Dust and Killer sang, both of them holding up a plastic spoon as their fake microphone. They were standing on the table, grinning widely. For this song, everyone was playing a part. 

_"So bad it don't mean I'm not aloooone,"_ Horror sang, turning to Cross as Cross continued, _"When I sayyy..."_

 _"All I need is a little love in my liiiife,"_ they all chimed in. One of Nightmare's tentacles cranked the volume up louder as everyone started singing at an incredible volume. _"All I need is a little love in the daaaark, a little but I'm hoping it might kick start.."_

It was now Error's part. _"Me and my broken heart!"_ His voice wasn't glitched up, and at this all of the smiles widened, if it could. 

_"I need a little loving tonight,"_ they all continued, singing into their fake microphone replacements. _"Hold me so I'm not falling apaaaaart~ a little but I'm hoping it might kick start-"_

They all quiet down as Nightmare does his part. _"Me and my broken heart~"_

The gang stops singing and watches Nightmare do the next few lines, waiting for the right time to join back in. 

_"Maybe some part of you just hates me,"_ Nightmare sang, slightly self-conscious. _"You pick me up and play me-"_

 _"How do we call this love?"_ Error joined in this time, knowing that Nightmare was starting to lose his confidence. The gang snickered, giving each other looks. The two ignored the others. 

_"One time, tell me you need me tonight, to make it easy, you lie, and say it's all for looove,"_ the couple sang, before motioning the others to sing their lines. 

_"It seems like we've been losing controoool,"_ Cross belted out. 

_"So bad it don't mean I'm not alone.. when I sayyy,"_ the Murder Trio continued. 

_"All I need is a little love in my liiife~ all I need is a little love in the daaaaark, a little but I'm hoping it might kickstart.. Me and my broken heart. I need a little loving toniiiight, hold me so I'm not-"_

_"-falling apaaaaart~!"_ The others froze, turning to Nightmare as he took over unintentionally. 

They quickly recovered from their shock to sing the last part... 

_"A little but I'm hoping it might kickstart... Me and my broken heart."_

"Best attempt yet!" Killer cheered as the instrumental music faded away. Nightmare turned the volume down as the annoying ads from the TV started. 

"Agreed," Error said with a smile. "Also, what were those looks earlier, you sušpicįøus rāts?" 

Killer glanced at Dust, Horror, and Cross before shrugging. A mischievous look glinted their eyelights; all were repressing a smirk. "It was just nice to see you two joining us for once," Killer fibbed, grinning. 

"Mhm." Error wasn't very convinced, but he let it slide. They always acted like this, anyways. "Whò's turn thı§ timə?" 

Horror gasped dramatically before bouncing excitedly. Nightmare, being the 'mother' he was, raised an 'eyebrow' at him, as a motion for him to speak out. "Can we pick a song while you two sing for us?" he asked, beginning to chew on Dust's face again. Dust gently shoved him off before handing him a chicken nugget. 

The glitchy skeleton and the goopy skeleton shared a weird look before giving in when Horror started to plead. They could never refuse Horror. "Fine, fine. Hurry up and choose," Nightmare muttered, picking up a stray chocolate wrapper with his tentacle. He threw it into the trash can they had placed near the table, and the gang grinned in victory. 

"Whāț şőņğ?" Error asked, a bit apprehensive. He picked his fake microphone, which was, unsurprisingly, a knitting needle. 

His question was soon answered as the TV screen went to full screen, and the words, "Can't Help Falling In Love With You" appeared. Error started glitching nervously, immediately understanding what the gang was trying to do. Nightmare, on the other hand, had his mouth shaped into an 'o' as he picked up his fake microphone. It was one of the only love songs Nightmare could tolerate and actually enjoyed listening to. 

So when Horror clicked play, and the beginning of the song started to play on screen, nearly everyone's heads turned quickly to look at Nightmare with wide eyes. 

_"Wise men say,"_ he started, staring at the screen. Even though he knew the lyrics by heart, he did it anyway to try and be less self-conscious. _"Only fools rush in.. But I can't help, falling in love with you."_

 _"Shall İ sțay?"_ Error continued, voice slightly glitching. He wasn't confident in himself. _"Would it be a śin? If I can'ț help.. falling in løve yoü."_ He paused, needing to calm himself as he took a drink of water. He was nervous. Oh, so nervous. 

_"Like a river flows," Nightmare continued, ignoring what was happening. "Surely to the sea-"_

_"Darling, so it goes.."_ It was Error, who had turned to Nightmare with a determined gaze in his eyelights. The other stopped singing, looking at him with a puzzled look. A light cyan blush formed and dusted his cheeks. _"Some things... are meant to be~..."_

He dropped his knitting needle onto the table and took Nightmare's hands into his, staring right into his eye socket. Raising their clasped hands up to their chests. A dark blue blush was visible on Error's face, the cyan one on Nightmare's growing. _"Take my hand.. take my whole life, too."_

Nightmare, still oblivious but happy that Error was still singing, joined back in. _"For I can't help, falling in love with you..."_

Error cupped Nightmare's cheek with one hand, caressing it with affection. Nightmare could feel the love and care through that one, simple gesture. The guardian stopped singing, forgetting about the rest of the world as he leaned into the touch. 

_"Like a river flows, surely to the sea,"_ Error sang, releasing his hold of Nightmare to take a step back. _"Darling, so it goes.. some things, are meant to be~"_

He dropped to one knee. 

_"Take my hand..."_

A small, black box was now resting in his palm. 

_"Take my whole life, too..."_

Error opened the box and held it out to Nightmare. 

_"For I can't help.. falling in love with you~"_

Nightmare covered his mouth with his hands, trembling with a wide eye socket. Tears threatened to spill over and trickle down his face as he stared at the black box that held a beautiful, glistening ring. His eyelight flickered to the ring, to his lover's face, and, for a split second, to the gang. 

"Nightmare, my one and only skeleton who could ever complete me.. the only apple of my eye.. my only moon in the entire galaxy... 

"Will you make me the happiest monster in this Multiverse and marry me?"


	3. Errink Floof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton x Sans AUs Crossover 
> 
> Haha, I can't fluff ;-;

“Mr. Jefferson? Are you alright? You seem a bit quiet today.” That particular sentence jolted Error out of his trance, and he stopped scratching his quill against the parchment to look up from his work. He set his quill down and straightened up, the arm he had been using as a pillow for his head slithering off the table, settling down onto his lap. Blinking only once, he turned his head by a fraction to look at his right, where Ink Jefferson was sitting at. One of the colleagues of theirs was leaning forward across the table, concern written on their face. Error felt a pang in his heart, for whatever reason. Why were they worrying so much? Jefferson was probably just-- 

He looked at him and stiffened. His eyelights shrank a bit, almost turning to tiny pinpricks. Ink didn’t look, well, like himself. Instead of his usual vibrant, colorful eyelights, he had a dull white. The usual smirk of his wasn’t on his face, and instead was replaced with a more neutral, plain expression. It was like all of his emotions had just been sapped out of him, and was only left as a husk. 

“Hm? Oh, yes, I’m fine,” Ink replied, not blinking. “Just a bit tired, I suppose. Nothing to worry about.” 

Their colleague opened their mouth to say something, but it seemed like they decided against it, because they closed their mouth shut. Giving a quick nod, they left, scratching the back of their head as they did so. Error didn’t realize that he had been glaring daggers at them, but strangely, he didn’t feel a tad bit guilty. Instead, he felt relieved that they had finally left his partner - no.. _friend_ \- alone. 

Sighing, Error started to pack up his stuff. Capping his ink bottle, he grabbed his stack of letters and drafts, shoving them into his bag. He glanced at Ink. He hadn’t moved an inch since their colleague had left. Error sighed again, his breath coming out rather raspy, setting his bag down before packing up his friend’s stuff as well. It didn’t seem like he was planning to move anytime soon. Perhaps someone had made snide remarks about him, or just upset him somehow. Even though upsetting Jefferson was nearly an impossible thing to do, it was still a good possibility. 

When he had finished packing, he set the bags down near Ink’s chair, and sat down again. “If you’re not back to your normal self in an hour, I’m going to provoke you,” Error finally said after a few moments. His voice came out weak and unsteady, almost indecipherable from his accent and from how quiet he had spoken. It was like glass, frail and easy to break and shatter into a million pieces. How much he hated it. 

His friend didn’t respond. Error sat down and grabbed a paper out of his bag, beginning to finish the last parts of the draft as he waited for the time to pass. 

\---

Error looked down at his watch. It had been three hours since he had told Ink that he would stay until he was back to normal, and by then everyone else in the room had left to go home or somewhere else. Ink still wasn’t back to normal. He still had the dull eyelights, and not once had it flickered to a color the past hours. Nor had he moved. Error sighed. “Jefferson, it’s been three hours. Are you sure you’re not just tired?” As he spoke, the sudden urge to cough crept up, and he tried refraining from doing so. His attempts were futile, however, because he began to cough uncontrollably. 

A glass of water suddenly appeared before him, and without a second thought Error grabbed it and took long, small sips. Trying to tame his coughs down with water always seemed to help him. When his coughing had resigned, he slammed the glass down as if he had just taken a large glassful of alcohol. He breathed in and out unsteadily, attempting to recover. He felt a hand on his back, rubbing circles and sometimes giving him small thumps. Error relaxed a bit, closing his eyes to try and regain steadiness. He felt a bit nauseous, and his vision and mind clouded as he tried focusing on not feeling sick. 

A few minutes had passed, and Error felt a bit better than earlier. The hand didn’t stop its movements, however, so he just decided to let it continue. It wasn’t like this was going to happen again for the remainder of the day - or life -, so he might as well just enjoy it while he could. A quiet hum began to form in Error’s throat as he tried to thank the person, but couldn’t. His posture relaxed more as he felt more at ease. Whoever was doing this seemed to be experienced, or knew Error well enough to know exactly what to do. 

He suddenly felt drowsy. Maybe it was from the lack of sleep he was getting, or because he never really had the physical strength, or maybe it was because of the person rubbing circles on his back while whispering sweet nothings. Whatever it was, he suddenly felt drained, but more relaxed than he did than in the past few months. As he drifted off to sleep, he heard incoherent murmurs and whispers of a familiar voice. Before he could think about it, his head dropped and he fell asleep, slipping into a dream. 

\---

“Hnngh…” Error shifted to get into a more comfortable position, pressing himself more against the warmth. He gripped the fronts of the coat, quiet, muffled noises of satisfaction quietly escaping him. He felt an arm around him, securing him more to the warmth. It felt cozy, and he felt safe within these borders. 

_Eh- what the… arm? But I live alone?.. no, wait a fucking second--_

Error opened his eyes, bleary eyed, as he tried to focus on what was happening. He was sitting on something that definitely wasn’t a chair, and if there was an arm-- 

He recognized the color and frame of this coat. He was sure he knew the owner of it. Blinking twice rapidly, Error rubbed at his eyes as he tried to wake himself up. A few minutes later, he gathered up the courage to look up. His breath hitched as he saw the sleeping face of Ink Jefferson, head leaning against the back of the chair. His mouth was agape slightly as he softly snored. Error began to flush a light yellow as he realized the situation he was in. 

Feeling his face burn up, he tried to escape Ink’s grasp without disturbing him. Apparently, he hadn’t been as subtle as the thought he was, because Ink roughly pulled him back into the clutches of his arms. “Don’t leave,” he mumbled, eyes still closed. “Stay with me…” 

“Ink!” Error hissed, furiously blushing a bright yellow. “Let go! There could be other people around, for the love of--” 

"Shh," Ink whispered, bringing up a hand to Error's cheek. He caressed it gently, only barely brushing it before putting his hand to it, as if he was afraid Error was a glass vase and could shatter with one wrong touch. "We'll only be found if you're loud, darling," he said sleepily. "Now stay still and sleep, you need it." He gave a soft smile, tilting Error's face up with his hand as he kept his other arm in place, palm firmly planted on his back so he wouldn't fall. 

Error clenched the fronts of Ink's coat, biting his nonexistent lip. He did want to sleep and be held in his arms, but what would happen if someone found them? And most of all, what would happen tomorrow, when Ink was back in his normal, flirty state and not this side of him? Would he pretend this had never happened and carry on without acknowledging tonight? 

Ink seemed to have read his thoughts, because he murmured, "Don't worry about others' opinions.. It’s not their choice on who we love. And I won't pretend this didn't happen unless you want me to. I think you know this already, Madison." 

"Don't," he faintly whispered. Avoiding eye contact with Ink, he continued to quietly say, "Please just.. call me 'Error'. Okay?" 

Ink murmured, "Alright." He began stroking the back of Error's head. "Anything for you, Error." 

He flushed a faint yellow, looking down as he tried to hide the smile that was growing. The words rang in his skull, and he couldn't help but smile a bit. He really does care… 

Ink tilted Error’s head up, making him look at him. A light rainbow blush dusted his cheeks, and he gave the smaller a soft smile before leaning in. Error could properly see Ink's eyes now. The flecks of different shades of yellow and pink flickering in the carnation pink heart and sunflower yellow star…. 

“You know, Error,” Ink whispered, in a hushed tone that made Error flush again, “I think I’m in love with you.” Before Error even had time to comprehend what he said, the gap between them closed as he was kissed passionately. A tingle went through Error’s bones, and he felt a strange sensation he had never felt before. Forgetting all of his doubts and worries, all he could think of was, “Is this what love is?” before wrapping his arms around Ink’s neck as he kissed back. 

When the two parted, they were both panting as they gasped for air. “I love you too,” Error whispered, before the two of them, with arms wrapped around each other, drifted off to sweet dreams. 


	4. Who Said You Were in Control?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually made for an English assignment, so apologies if some things are off. I had to adjust things so my teacher wouldn't be, uh, concerned. Plus, I had to try and meet some expectations. 
> 
> ~~I speak only angst, not suspense~~

The knife glistened in the light, coated in monster dust and ketchup red blood. The grip of the hilt grew tighter, and tears trailed down the killer’s face. Their golden yellow eyes sparkled with fresh tears, and their pupils had shrunken visibly, vibrating wildly. Teeth clenched, they choked back a sob and asked, “Is this what you want?” 

Another figure appeared, seeming translucent. Their ruby red eyes flickered with insanity. They nodded. “Of course, Frisk. It’s what you wanted, too - don’t forget about that.” A maniacal laugh escaped the ghost. “Too bad Mama Goat is dead. Such a shame! Her pies were delicious. Especially that apple pie… hm…” 

“Chara,” the one called Frisk said, clenching their knife tighter. “We’re about to commit genocide, and this is what you think of?” 

Chara laughed again. “Let’s go,” they said dismissively, messing the other’s hair up. Frisk’s hair didn’t change as Chara was a ghost, but they huffed anyways, swatting their hand away before trudging through the snow. They had a ton more monsters to kill before their plan succeeded. 

* * *

It was nighttime, and they were resting from the day's work of killing. They still had quite a few left to kill off before they could completely kill off everyone, but they were harder than the ones they had slaughtered so they could wait until tomorrow. 

Chara floated around, watching Frisk press the SAVE button. They grinned at Frisk, who only frowned back. “Good night,” Frisk mumbled, deciding to take a rest. 

“Have a nice nap,” Chara replied. They waited until Frisk had fallen asleep, then disappeared in front of a person. Actually, it wasn’t even a person. Just a figurine colored black with red eyes, redder than Chara’s, and an insane expression and personality. 

Chara scowled when they smiled. “What is it now, Player?” they spat, hands clenched into fists. 

The other, Player, merely smiled. “I see you’ve murdered everyone in the entire Underground, except for Snowdin.” Silence. “I will warn you, however - those skeleton brothers are-” 

Chara interrupted them. “Yes, I’m very aware. This has happened a hundred and eighty-one times, you don’t need to remind me.” 

Player smiled again. “Remember, you’re in my control. You’re my puppet, and Frisk is yours. If I see you’re not doing your job properly, Puppet, expect-” 

“Painful punishments, yeah. I got it! Now can I leave?” 

“...fine. I expect you will help behead him before I have to log off.” 

* * *

This had happened many times before. Why was Chara suddenly feeling so guilty about beheading Papyrus now? They shook their head, turning to Frisk. Their face was devoid of emotion; wiping the dust off of their knife, they left the dust pile in the snow. Chara stayed, waiting for Sans, who arrived shortly after. None of them spoke as Sans placed the red scarf around his boney neck. 

“Genocide again, I see.. hello, Chara,” he sighed. 

“Hello, comedian,” Chara answered. 

They stood silently. “We’ll get through this, kiddo,” Sans said quietly. _“Mustard_ up that courage. All we need is a RESET to happen.” 

“We might not even get one.” 

“What?” 

Sans turned to Chara, who made themself a bit more opaque in Sans’s presence. “The Player,” Chara said. “The Player is planning on doing a mass genocide, and then deleting the game. We’ll be gone forever, comedian.” 

The skeleton stood still, hand gripping the dusty scarf. His eye sockets devoid of any eye lights, he said in a hushed voice. “We can’t let that happen.” 

“I know, Sans. I know.” 

* * *

Frisk stood in the Judgement Hall, facing Sans. Chara stood silently behind Frisk, becoming almost transparent. Their ruby eyes flickered back and forth from the comedian’s empty eye sockets to her “puppet’s” dull yellow eyes. Silently scoffing, they crossed their arms as Sans began talking. Soon, the familiar words rang in their head. 

“Birds are singing, flowers are blooming… on days like these, kids like you… should be burning in hell.” The left eye light disappeared and the right turned to a glowing cyan, a hint of yellow at the bottom. 

Frisk grinned, eyes brightening to match the intensity. Whipping their knife out, they said, “I will kill you, Sans.” And ran forwards, slashing their weapon. 

The sounds of bones snapping and blasters blasting rang in Chara’s ears. But they were soon drowned out by the Player’s taunts. _“Take control,”_ the voice rasped. _“Take control and kill him off. We’re close to ending this, Chara.”_ The way their name had been said sent shivers down their spine, but they held their ground. _“Before I make you,”_ was the final, coherent statement before the voice disappeared. 

Chara cursed silently. Their ruby eyes darkened, and they looked down at their arms. Faint red strings that were barely visible were wrapped around their wrists, like strings of a puppet. 

Puppet… 

Something snapped inside of them. Grinning, Chara grabbed the red strings and pulled at them violently. They broke, falling onto the ground before disappearing. “Who said you were in control?” Chara asked venomously, before dashing towards Frisk and taking control of the knife. Buttercup yellow eyes flickered to robin red, and the knife clattered on the ground before it could hit the judge. 

The judge stopped the bone attacks. “...you’re sparing me? Finally. Buddy. Pal.” Chara tuned out, waiting until the skeleton finally said, “C’mere, pal.” 

They took a step forward. A bone went through their SOUL, and two golden buttons appeared. 

Player screamed. Frisk cried. Chara smiled as the world resetted. 


	5. Happy Valentine's Day, Ruru

Error sat in his blue bean bag, focusing on the scarf he was knitting. The clicking sounds of his knitting needles filled the air, the occasional buzz of the skeleton's glitches sounding. A small, glitched, one-way portal was beside him, the words of 'Life hates us now' drowning out the other noises. 

The royal blue colored scarf was finally almost finished. Error began to knit the end of it, humming along to the music. He blinked twice, setting his needles down as he held the scarf up to the 'ceiling'. He heard the murmurs of approval from the SOULs strung up, and he smiled a thanks as he placed it in a cardboard box. 

Yawning, he stretched. A faint pop was heard from his joints, and he slumped back down in his bean bag. A groan escaped him; Error was bored out of his mind. His boredom was immeasurable. 

_What to do,_ he thought. He could knit more puppets. He still had to make puppets of Epic the entire gang of Nightmare's for Cross…. 

He was so lost in thought he didn't even see a certain skeleton creep in front of him. That is, until something was shoved into his face and a familiar voice chirped out, _"Glitchyyy!"_ in a sing-song voice. 

Glitching furiously now, Error let out a yelp as he took the thing that was covering his vision. It was a bouquet of red roses, all trimmed and tied neatly with a ribbon that was the same color as the scarf his boyfriend wore. Gaping slightly, he softly touched one of the roses. A soft smile made its way to Error's face. 

Looking up to see a grinning Ink, he couldn't help but smile as well. A dark blue blush dusted his cheeks, and he couldn't help but hide behind his scarf. 

"Ťhānķ ý0u," Error mumbled, voice dangerously glitching from the overwhelming happiness and love. 

"Anything for you, Ruru!" Ink replied cheerfully. He pecked his boyfriend's forehead. "Can I have a kiss?" He smiled, tilting his head. 

Error glitched even more, growing closer and closer to crashing. Shyly nodding, he lowered his scarf and leaned forward, closing the gap between him and Ink. 

Seconds later they parted, Ink having a light rainbow blush while Error's was practically glowing a dark blue. Ink giggled, before saying, "Happy Valentine's Day, Ruru." 

"H-hāppý Vãłəňťı-ţïńe's Đåý, Ķīkı.." 


	6. His Idiotic Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Star Shi-- Sanses have finally done it. They've destroyed the Bad Sanses, or at least what they called "Nightmare's minions". Little did they know, they destroyed something more than just a gang who does 'evil'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ Warning: Angst, character deaths, self blame, Star Shits, a sleep deprived glitch's writing (which is obviously not a good sign..)

"Go, go, go! Through the portal! Hurry!" Incoherent yelling was deafened by screams and shouts of pain. The sounds of Gaster Blasters charging up and blasting whatever was in it's way overpowering it all, deafening everyone's yells of orders, pain, and concern. 

Usually, under normal circumstances, Nightmare would have been glad for the negativity. Because then he would have more power. 

But the waves of pain and terror that was being produced from his gang made him feel sick. 

This.. wasn't how it was supposed to go. They were just going to get more supplies for themselves. Cross was running low on chocolate to share with Error when he visited (and for himself). Horror had run out of seasoning and needed more ingredients for his big, long term project (that he refused to talk about, instead bustling around in the kitchen during the night to prep whatever he was preparing). Dust had grown bored and wanted to buy a new video game for all of them to play, while Error needed more knitting yarn as the bucket of yarn in the mansion was nearly empty. Killer, on the other hand, wanted to buy an ice cream cake - or at least ice cream sandwiches - for the gang's anniversary tomorrow, and Nightmare.. well, he just wanted to make sure they were safe. That's all.

Good thing he went, too, because the Star Sanses came to ruin their shopping day. Which wasn't surprising. They always did, even though they literally left a bag of G on the counter! 

The moment the store's front doors creaked opened, Nightmare could tell things were going to go down. So he melted into a goop ball and launched himself to the nearest of his gang members, which had been Cross. Who was also the first to be targeted by Ink. 

The purple paint turned to chains, but Nightmare easily slipped out of them as his goop literally ate it up, the remains clattering onto the tile floor. The teal eye stared coldly into the soulless protector's for a split second before taking another hit of paint for Cross. 

The battle had waged on for a while now. It'd been taken outside when the store had been fully damaged and was no more than rubble. As he shot a tentacle to the protector's ribcage, he heard Dust scream, _"Killer!"_

Nightmare's eye light swiveled over to Dust's direction, and he sprinted as fast as he could towards him. Something must've happened if Dust had screamed - he was usually the chillest of them all, besides the times when his ghost Papyrus got the best of him. 

He skidded to a stop, seeing what Dust had made a commotion about. Killer had major injuries, and positivity arrows were embedded deep into his bones. A few ribs were missing, and his leg was broken. His knives laid somewhere in the snow, lost amidst the battle. 

"Killer, bud, don't- don't die on me," Dust said, choking on his words as his shaky hands attempted to do healing magic. "I fucking swear, Kills- if you die-" 

Killer chuckled, wincing in pain. "I don't think my name should be- ngh- Killer anymore," he whispered weakly. "We should.. should switch names…" He forced a laugh, seeing Dust's expression. "I'm s-serious! Haha.. ha…." 

The tar leaking skeleton gave a sad smile. "It was _knife_ knowing you all," he said. His words faltered by the second as his strength began to leave him. Gaster Blasters blasted, the sound of Dream's arrows shooting and Ink's paint splattering the battlefield becoming louder. 

"Don't you dare," Dust hissed, both eye lights shrunk into tiny pinpricks. "You _bastard,_ don't--" 

"Love you all," Killer whispered. "No- agh- homo… tho..." He trailed off as he, bit by bit, became nothing but a mere pile of dust. The only thing left was his multi-colored bead bracelet, the single 'K' bead facing upwards at Dust's blank face. 

A heartbreaking, painful scream ripped out of Dust's mouth. Nightmare winced at how broken he sounded, before sliding in front of him as an arrow shot forwards. 

But he was too late. A bright, cyan arrow shot right past Nightmare's tentacles and outstretched hand. An inaudible "No!" escaped from the guardian as he watched Dust get shot in horror. 

Dust looked at the arrow before laughing a broken laugh. "I'm finally living up to my name. I'll see you in the afterlife with Killer, Mom. Love ya," was his last words before he dusted away, his dust blowing right next to Killer's pile. 

Nightmare didn't have the time to process. Four arrows embedded themselves into his goop, stinging as if salt had been placed on a fresh wound. The pain... he felt numb to it. He couldn't feel anything but hot, white fury. 

"You _asshole!"_ Nightmare shouted at Dream, cyan eye light shrinking so small it was barely visible. 

Dream's cold stare bore into him. He opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off as blue strings wrapped around him, wrapping around him until he became caged in multiple, thick layers of blue string. Error, glitching intensely, began to throw the now trapped guardian of positivity, often aiming it at Ink. 

Nightmare wasted no time, turning into goop and speeding towards Horror and Cross. They were fighting off Ink and Blue, and Nightmare felt their weariness - they wouldn't last any longer if they kept up. So when the next splash of purple paint came, the goopy skeleton appeared right in front of it and took the hit, hissing in pain as he did so. 

"You know, for a protector of AUs," Nightmare rasped, "you're doing quite a horrible job. Perhaps Error should take over--" 

_"Shut up,"_ Ink spat venomously. "At least I protect them, unlike you with your little gang." 

Nightmare growled, turning into a goop ball once more as he swirled around the ink blot. "Pathetic," was all he replied with. 

Deep inside, though, he was furious. How dare that asshole disrespect Killer's and Dust's deaths? Then again, they had been fighting for years.. that would've made anyone lose their respect for their enemy. 

Reappearing, Nightmare continued to take hits for his remaining boys, much to their displeasure and worry. He didn't care though - he couldn't die from the stupid Squid's paint, but they could. He wasn't able to actually die, they could. He was just doing his job as the protector of the gang. 

Or, as they put: the mother of the gang. 

Minutes passed by, and Ink turned into, well, his name and vanished somewhere else. Nightmare barely had time to register before he heard Error screech loudly, and then the loud, ear splitting beep filled the tense atmosphere. 

Cursing, the guardian made his way towards his best friend, only to hear cut off screams from Cross and a strained yell from Horror. Turning around, he saw positive arrows embedded into their chests, their legs slowly turning into dust. 

Gasping, Nightmare froze in shock. Horror and Cross were about to die from Dream, but Error was about to get tortured and shattered into literal pieces by Ink. 

He was failing his duty… to protect them… 

Turning into a goop ball, Nightmare dashed straight to his dying boys. He only reached in time to hear faint, "Love you, Mom," from the both of them before they fully dusted away. A golden heart locket and a large butcher knife remaining where they last stood. 

But there wasn't time to mourn - he had to get Error. _Now._

Gathering up his strength, he turned into a goop ball again and went straight to Error, who was still rebooting. The guardian shapeshifted into a bubble, getting Error in the goop bubble, and used the last of his stamina to teleport both of them to a random AU's Waterfall. 

The last thing he heard? 

"Good riddance."

* * *

Nightmare groaned, his skull ringing loudly. His entire body felt sore, and he felt drained. What the hell had happened? Clutching his head, he sat up, leaning against something. That something was around him, but he didn't really care what it was at the moment. 

Actually, he did care. 

Blinking twice, the guardian felt an overwhelming amount of negativity coming from behind. Looking over to his shoulder, wincing in pain as he did so, he saw Error clutching him like he was all that mattered. A light cyan flush blossomed on his cheekbones. Hoping that it didn't show, he muttered, "Error?" 

The glitch gasped, releasing his hold from the other to turn him around. Nightmare yelped from the sudden movement, and he realized that Error was hugging him tighter. "What the fuck happened?" he rasped, not bothering to open his eyes and look at himself, nor at Error. 

"..." 

"Error?" 

Nightmare opened his eye and looked at Error, who was trying his best not to.. to cry. Then the memories came crashing in and he scrambled back up, looking around the empty, cold cave frantically. Voices clouded his mind, and he choked back a sob. 

_You failed them._

_You failed to protect them. You promised you would!_

_They're dead, because you couldn't get to them fast enough._

_It's your fault._

_They're gone. Forever._

_I always knew you were a disappointment._

_How are you going to fix this mistake? You can't bring back the dead._

_Their possessions are still in the AU… you can't hold a proper funeral..._

"MY IDIOTIC CHILDREN!" Nightmare shrieked into his hands, collapsing onto the stone floor. Tears streamed down his face, eye light gone, body racking with pain and grief. His chest tightened with emotional pain. 

He'd been alone before. Everyone eventually left him at some point, betrayed him eventually. But this was the second time in his life he was truly suffering from regret and pain. This was the second time he truly felt lost. This was the second time he truly felt as if his other half died and withered away into ashes. 

This was the second time he truly suffered from loss. 

His stupid, stupid boys…. 

were gone. 

And there was nothing that he could do to bring them back. 

"Me paenitet… Te amo. Ignosce me... Requiesce in pace…"  
[I'm sorry... I love you. Please forgive me... Rest in peace...]

Sobs fill the air. Warmth flickers between the two heartbroken, grieving "parents" as they hug and let the tears fall. 

As Nightmare drifts to sleep many sobs and wails later, Error pulls up a code. He fiddles around with it until he's satisfied. Then he, too, falls into a slumber. One he hopes where he'll be able to see his family one last time. 

01010010 01100101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110000 01100101 01100001 01100011 01100101 00101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101001 01100100 01101001 01101111 01110100 01110011 00101110 01001100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110 00101110 00101110  
[Rest in peace, you idiots. Love you…]


End file.
